


And So It Begins

by cathstar



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathstar/pseuds/cathstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasuga and Sasuke through 50 prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara is hereby disclaimed.

**01\. Walk**  
"I'm not asking you to leave your beloved Kenshin-sama, I'm asking you to stay with me, only for a little while."

 **02\. Beauty**  
The streaks across his face, the roughness of his voice, they were no match for her Master's appearance, but there was something in the way he acted.

 **03\. Catch**  
Something plopped before her in the water.

"Aw, and it was so pretty too." Sasuke smiled down at her.

"What it is?" she fished the object out of the water and held it before her. It sparkled as the sunlight reflected off of it.

"Can't you tell? It's a necklace." he moved toward her, placing the necklace in front of her.

Kasuga scowled. "I have no use for trinkets like these." she quickly pushed away Sasuke's hand.

"No? I thought it would look great on our wedding day."

"Sasuke-san!"

"Kidding," he chuckled. "Go on to your Kenshin-sama." He waved his hand. Kasuga turned away and went up into the trees.

"Hey!"

Kasuga stopped in mid-step, something was coming toward her. It was the necklace, gleaming through the air. She caught and looked around to see, Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

 **o4. Speak**  
"Sasuke-san, you're unusually quiet today." Kasuga looked over to him across the stream. He didn't seem like he was paying attention to her today. No quips or wedding remarks escaped past his sharp mouth.

"Sasuke-san?" she ventured again. He looked at her and in a flash, he was gone.

Kasuga wasn't very happy for the rest of day.

 

 **05\. Lack**  
'Kenshin-sama is secretly a pervert.' His eyes were glued on Uesugi-sama's hands and Kasuga's, uh, well-developed body. 'No wonder he likes to touch her.'

 **06\. Mine**  
They were eating together in a big group. Takeda-sama, Yukimura, Masamune-sama, Katakura-san, Sasuke, and Kasuga were all eating a big lunch.

"Stop that!" Kasuga swatted away Sasuke's chopsticks. "You have your own food."

"Oh, honey, if we're going to get married, you have to learn how to share." Sasuke slyly smiled.

"Marriage? So you two are getting married then!" Yukimura looked at the two. "Congratulations!"

"I never agreed to marry him!"

"Kasuga, you're getting married?" Kenshin looked at her.

"A-Ah, no Kenshin-sama! Of course not! I would never --"

"Never?" Sasuke put a hand over his heart. "That hurts."

Kasuga turned her back to face Kenshin. "Kenshin-sama, I could never, ever...." she began to say to him.

Sasuke smiled wider and took more of Kasuga's food.

 **07\. Laugh**  
It was all she heard. She couldn't sleep without hearing it echoing in her head.

 **08\. While**  
"Come on, Kasuga! It's fun, I promise!" Sasuke motioned for her to follow.

Kasuga crossed her arms. "No. The last time I followed you, it included you leaving me behind to fight off the 'surprise' attackers."

"I was trying to get back up, don't worry. This time, I promise you, it's worth it."

 **09\. Youth**  
"This is something I treasure." Sasuke sat leisurely in his tree above Kasuga.

"What?" Kasuga looked up at him.

"My youthful appearance." Sasuke smiled.

"Humph, more look Oji-san appearance."

 **10\. Stay**  
Sasuke focused his sight on her 'uniform'.

Revealing backside and frontside. Tight on the body, hugging the curves.

"How does it stay together?"

 **11\. Fill** (aka: the sequel to number six)  
"Well, I'm full." Sasuke rubbed his stomach. "That was a good lunch."

"Agreed." Kenshin looked to Kasuga. "That was a lovely meal you had prepared, my dear." Kasuga blushed.

"I-I'm so grateful you liked it. I didn't even get a chance to try it myself." Kasuga looked down at her bowl.

"SASUKE!"

"Hmm, I think it's time for a nap." Sasuke quickly leapt into the air, leaving behind fuming Kasuga and an amused group.

 **12\. Distraction**  
He stayed in the trees all night in hopes of catching one glimpse of her bathing, only to be found out when a squirrel nibbled on his ear.

 **13\. Fear**  
'Sasuke!' she cried as she saw his body fall from the sky.

 **14\. Crash**  
She was lost in thought when she was going to see the Tiger of Kai; therefore she did not notice as Sasuke flew into her.

 **15\. Look**  
'Well, isn't that cute?' Sasuke was perched in his tree looking down towards his female companion.

Kasuga crossed her arms, covering her chest. 'What?'

Sasuke chuckled and pointed to the river before her. 'Three little duckies, following their mommy.'

 **16\. Begin**  
Kasuga planted her feet firmly in the ground, she glanced over and saw Sasuke do the same thing. This is going to be one, fun race.

 **17\. Second**  
"You are probably the second-most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on." Sasuke looked down at her from his perch.

"You per- Wait. Second?" Kasuga looked at him, arms akimbo.

"You come in a close first, right after your Kenshin."

 **18\. Violet**  
"What?" Kasuga shielded her eyes as she looked up at Sasuke.

"You know, sometimes, your clothing looks violet in the light.

 **19\. Candy**  
"Do you want to try this?" Sasuke had something in his mouth.

"Try what?" Kasuga looked up to see Sasuke sitting in his tree.

"I don't know what it is, but it's called 'can-n-dee'," Sasuke procured another one from one of his many, hidden pockets.

Kasuga stared at Sasuke suspiciously. "I don't think so. Perhaps you've confused this' can-n-dee' with a small smoke bomb."

Sasuke laughed. "Huh, just to show you I am no amateur ninja." Sasuke popped the small ball in his mouth. A small pop could be heard from his mouth. His eyes widen. Sasuke quickly opened his mouth, smoke came from it as if he was smoking a large pipe.

Kasuga looked up in shock and broke down laughing.

 **20\. Nothing**  
Sasuke looked down from his perch and felt an emptiness he hadn't recognized in a long time.

 **21\. Familiar**  
It took a while for Kasuga to get acquainted with her surroundings; without that cheerful face, she was lost.

 **22\. Show**  
Kasuga covered her ears. "What - WHAT is this?!" Small red sticks fizzed and popped all around her and Sasuke.

"It's a show!" he yelled over the noise. "Isn't it great?"

"Sticks popping on the ground isn't a show, Sasuke."

 **23\. Day**  
She couldn't wait until he asked, but as she looked into his eyes, she wondered if it was meant to be.

 **24\. Ask**  
"Kasuga, will you..." Sasuke began. Her heart thumped in her chest.

"Yes, Sasuke?" she looked at him in anticipation.

"Will you scratch this part on the my back, I can't reach."

 **25\. Think**  
It was a process Kasuga knew Sasuke wouldn't understand.

 **26\. Hair**  
If there was anything he loved more than women; it was his perfectly coiffed hair.

 **27\. Home**  
"Home is where the heart is, Kasuga, and my heart is with you."

 **28\. Loud**  
"Oh, geez, could those two become any louder?" Yukimura covered his ears.

Takeda laughed. "When you fall in love, you too will be deaf to anything else."

 **29\. Travel**  
"Sasuke, I said to travel lightly. Not pack up you're entire house."

 **30\. Damage**  
Torn between her feelings, she chose the path well used. Turning her back on his broken heart, she knew the damage had been done.

 **31\. Strength**  
She wasn't like many of the female warriors, but her advantages were not her muscularity.

 **32\. Together**  
Kenshin noticed that when she and Sasuke were together, they tended to bicker like an old married couple.

 **33\. Push**  
He nudged by accident one morning, causing her to spill tea all over the floor.

 **34\. Safe**  
He was going into dangerous territory for his next mission; all she did was light incense and pray that he would be alright.

 **35\. Private**  
She kept a diary and relayed only her deepest feelings she could never say to him.

 **36\. Light**  
"You are the light of my life," Sasuke's voice cracked as he clumsily strummed the koto on the floor.

 **37\. Big**

"Stop! Stop! It hurts!" Kasuga tried to pull away from Sasuke.

"What? Something like this hurts a ninja like you? Come on, there must have been worst things done to you," Sasuke smiled. "Especially since you wear that outfit." he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Kasuga huffed.

"Nothing, nothing. Okay, I'm going to go slowly now."

Kasuga nodded and closed her eyes. "Have you even done this before?"

"Nope," Sasuke shook his head. "But I've seen it done plenty of times before."

"You're sick." Kasuga opened one eye.

"Eh?"

"How could you watch people in pain as someone sticks a needle in their arm?!"

 **38\. Want**  
"Okay, repeat after me: Sasuke, I want you-"

"No."

"Oh, come on. 'Sasuke, I want you-"

"To go away."

"To take my virginity."

-

Yukimura spotted Sasuke by the river. "Eh? Sasuke? What happened to your face?"

Sasuke looked at Yukimaru, his face was still bruised and puffy after his meeting with Kasuga.

"Is she not a virgin, then?"

 **39\. Law**  
"If - and this is a very big if - we get married, Sasuke, my word is law."

 **40\. Canine**  
"Aww, it's our first baby together!"

"Sasuke, it's a puppy."

 **41\. Truth**  
Sasuke coughed and saw blood on his hand. He knew the truth, but Kasuga didn't need to know.

 **42\. Smoke**  
"Sasuke!" Kasuga grabbed the handmade cigarette from his fingers. "Don't you dare try and ruin your condition."

 **43\. Order**  
"Has the cosmic order been misaligned?" Masamune laughed. "Kasuga has accepted Sasuke's proposal!"

 **44\. Feel**  
Kasuga dreamt of Sasuke that night and couldn't let go of how his hair felt through her fingers.

 **45\. Finish**  
"Did you know, your outfit gives of a nice sheen finish in the sunlight?" Sasuke smiled from atop a tree branch. "Just thought I'd let you know."

 **46\. Through**  
"Over the river and through the woods, to Kasuga's house we go!"

"We are not meeting my parents!"

 **47\. Race**  
Seeing Sasuke smile at her made her heart pound; she couldn't believe such an idiotic face could make her heart race.

 **48\. Need**  
"Sasuke, for your information, sex if a want, not a need."

 **49\. Splash**  
Kasuga gasped as cool water came pouring down on her head. "Sasuke! What did you do that for?!"

"You looked like you needed some cool water." he smiled as he drew more water from the river.

 **50\. Thrill**  
Kasuga noticed the high points in her life - being under Kenshin-sama's service. being held in Kenshin-sama's arms - were soon replaced by Sasuke, slowly, but surely


End file.
